Waiting for the End: Chapter 1
by chrisolian
Summary: Chase, a 14 year-old orphan is finally leaving the orphanage in Brazil. He's traveling to France, Paris to live with his new family. He arrives at the French airport where he is greeted by Luna Blaise, his new sister.
1. Chapter 1

"CHAAAAAASE!" the sound of the orphanage director's shout ringed in my ears. "CHAAAASE!" I groaned, opening my eyes and staring at the bottom of top bunk. _What does that old fart want now_, I asked myself. I pulled off my covers and sat on the edge of the bottom bunk. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to pull myself together. Then all of a sudden, the director, Ms. Louisa, barged into the room, awakening the other boys from their sleep. "Why are you not dressed yet!?" she asked furiously. "It's almost time for you to go to the airport_!" Airport? What the heck is she talking abou_…..then I remembered, I was leaving Brazil and going to live with my adopted family in France.  
I slapped my forehead, "Ohh, I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" I get up and head for the closet, grabbing all my personal belongings and clothes and stuffing them into my duffel bag. "Hurry up!" she shouted, "I called a cab and It'll be here any moment!" I grab an outfit to wear for the day and head to the boys shower room. "Okay, okay I'm going!" I say to her as I rush out of the room and into the showers.  
I turn on one of the showers and stepped in. The water was warm and washed away the sleepiness. I hurried and cleaned the necessary parts of my body then got out and dried myself with one of the towels that was stacked on a cart beside the sinks. "There," I said with relief, "all clean!" I put on the clothes I picked out, a red track jacket with black stripes on the sleeves along with brown cargo pants. "Ready!," I called out as I came out the shower room, drying my light brown hair with the towel. "It's about time!" Ms. Louisa said, scowling at me. "The cab's waiting up in front, so get going will you?" she threw my duffel bag in my face and ushered me down the stairs. "Hold on, I don't get to say goodbye to my friends?" I look to see that the other orphans that I've come to call my brothers and sisters were watching me leave, all with sad looks on their faces. "Forget about them!," she said while hurrying me along, "you'll make new friends in France!" Once we got down to the first floor we go straight for the front door. "Out you go!" she said cheerfully as she tossed me out the door onto the porch. "Have a nice trip!" she gave me one last evil smile, and then slammed the door shut in my face. I glared through the door as if I could melt it down and then set her butt on fire. The one thing I won't miss about this place is her, I say to myself.

"Hey," the cab driver was losing his patience. "Are you coming or what? I don't have all day!" I sighed, "Yeah I coming." I walked up the dirt path up to the cab, and then went around to the back. "Hey can I put my bag in the trunk?" He shrugged and said, "Yeah sure, whatever." I popped open the trunk and set my bag inside. But before I closed it, I took out my iPod and my red headphones from the bag_. This trip is going to be a long one_, I thought to myself, _going to need some music to get through it all_. I closed the trunk, opened the back door and got in. "Okay so where are you going amigo?" the cab driver asked. He was looking at me through the rearview mirror. "To the airport please." The driver nodded his head and shifted the gear into drive. We slowly pull out into the road, and as we drove away I looked at the orphanage, so many friends and memories that I was leaving behind. But it was for the best because eventually I was going to leave at some point, and I couldn't stay in one place for too long.

I sat back down in the seat and put my head phones on and played a song from my playlist. I stared outside the car window and watched the trees buildings and fields of grass go by.

Code Lyoko

We finally arrived at the airport 3 hours later. I got out of the cab and popped the trunk to get my bag. "Thanks for the ride!," I call out to the driver as ran up the steps to the glass doors of the airport. As soon as a opened the door a cool breeze slapped me right in the face, making my eyes water. "Holy crap why is it so cold in here?" I wiped my eyes and looked around. The Brazilian airport was huge and contained many traditional symbols lining the walls and covering the ceiling. "Nice!," I say as I walked to a desk near the entrance. "Excuse me what flight is the one for France?," I ask the lady behind it. "It's over there to the left, Gate 12. You better hurry; it's getting ready to leave." I nodded my, said thanks, and ran over to Gate 12. I handed my ticket over to the ticket agent and once he approved it headed inside the plane. I took an empty seat by a window and settled myself_. Phew, made it in time!, _I thought to myself, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Attention tous les passagers!" I jumped, looking up at the intercom. "Nous sommes prêts pour pour décoller satisfaisons ainsi restons dans vos sièges. Ce vol sera un vol de 6 heures ainsi obtenez confortable ! Merci et appréciez le vol."  
I stared at the intercom for a minute. "What the heck was that, French? I didn't understand a word he said!" I said to myself. I turned my head to the left and noticed a lady was sitting in the seat across the aisle from me. Maybe she understood him, I thought. I leaned over the aisle and tapped her on the shoulder. She put her book down and turned her head towards me. "Yes can I help you?," she asked. "Uh yes, I didn't understand what the pilot was saying. Can you translate to English for me?" The lady nodded her head, "Why of course! He said that we are getting ready for lift off and that this will be a 6 hour flight. Also we must remain in our seats." I heaved a sigh, "Thanks." The lady smiled and said, "Don't mention it," and went back to reading her book.  
I sat back in my seat, looking up at the ceiling. This flight will take forever, I thought in my head. Then I remembered I brought music with me. I took out my headphones and IPod, turned the IPod on and then put on the headphones. Slow R&B music started to play in my ears. I looked out my window and watched as we lifted up off the runway and took off into the evening sky. Brazil was getting smaller and smaller and then vanished when we soared above the clouds. It was an amazing sight, the sun so close shining bright and the sky a bright blue. I was starting to get drowsy, the R&B music slowly taking me away to dreamland. I rested my head on the glass of the window and fell asleep.

"Hey young man, wake up!" Someone shook me on my shoulder, "C'mon it's time to get off." I opened my groggy eyes and rubbed them with both of my hands. "Uh where are we?" I asked, groggy and confused. "We're in France, It's time to go."  
I looked out my window and saw other passengers getting off the plane, heading into the France airport. "Oh, Sorry I'll get going." I grabbed my bag and walked down the aisle to the stairs. I took a step on the first stair but as I was about to take another I lost my footing, slipped and almost fell down if I didn't grabbed the hand rail at the last second. "Phew that was close! I hate walking down stairs when I'm half asleep!" The good thing was I was completely awake, and continued down the plane stairs without trouble. I walked up to the airport doors and opened them. *sniff sniff* "What is that smell? It smells like flowers in here." And sure enough there was a row of flowers lined up on the far wall next to a gift shop. Some ladies were also selling perfume, spraying samples on customers. "Geez! My nose is burning up!" I ran away from the strong fragrance to the area where the people of France greet their friends or family that rode on the plane. I stood at the top of the steps overlooking the area. "Ok, now what?" I asked myself.  
Then something caught my eye, it was sign waving back and forth frantically above other's heads. I leaned forward and squinted, trying to read what was on the moving sign. It read, "CHASE OVER HERE" In big bold red letters. "Huh I guess that's me!" I walked down the stairs and pushed through the massive crowd of tourists, vacationers, and residents. It took me some time to get through the horde but I finally made it through and made it to the sign. There, holding up the sign was a middle age woman and next to her was a girl that looked to be my age. She had on a blue jacket and black cargo pants. Her hair was black with a blond streak and her eyes were a light blue. The girl turned and looked over in my direction. She cocked her head, and then pointed at me while saying something to the woman. The woman looked over, smiled, and then responded back to the girl. The girl nodded and made her way towards me. Uh-oh! What do I say? What If she doesn't understand me, I thought. When she reached me I panicked and said in full Spanish, "Hola mi nombre es Chase! Es agradable conocer usted!"

The girl stared at me, cocking her head. I facepalmed my forehead, "Idiot!" The girl suddenly giggled and said, "You know I can speak English right?," I became embarrassed and rubbed my head. "Sorry I assumed everyone in France only speak French." She laughed then shook her head, "No it's okay you're just new to all this," she stuck out her hand and smiled, " Hi I'm Luna and I'm going to be your new sister!"


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Blaise put my bag inside the back of her blue Volkswagen and then opened the back door for me to get in. "Here you go chase," she was saying while holding the door, "Luna hogs the front all the time so you're taking the back seat." Luna twirled her head fast at her mother. "Mom!," she said with embarrassment, "I do not hog the front seat!" Miss Blaise put her hands on her hips, "Oh please you always take shot gun and tell our companions to sit in the back without even letting them decide." Luna crossed her arms and huffed like a little kid who got scolded. I laughed then said, "It's okay, I prefer the back seat anyway." I hopped in the back seat, Miss Blaise closing the door behind me.

Luna climbed in the passenger seat and Miss Blaise walked around the front of the Volkswagen then entered the car and shut the door. She put the key into the ignition and started the engine. She adjusted her rearview mirror then looked back at me, "You all buckled up back there?," she asked. I strapped on my safety belt, the buckle making a clicking sound once it was in. "Now I am," I said. Miss Blaise smiled then put the gear shift in reverse. She carefully backed out of the parking space, put the gearshift in drive, and then steered off to the left to exit the parking lot and into the main road.  
Luna turned her head in my direction and asked, "So how was the flight?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Ehh, It was ok. It was safe, but boring." She cocked her head a little, "So you're if it wasn't safe it would have been exciting?" I rubbed my chin pondering the question. Then I grinned and said, "Yeah pretty much." Luna giggled and Miss Blaise shook her head. "Looks like we have a Daredevil on our hands," Miss Blair looked back at me through the rearview mirror and winked. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly, "Well I wouldn't call myself a daredevil. I just like adventure."  
We turned a corner then drove until we reached a stop light. "Hey Chase," Luna looked back at me, "What was Brazil like?" I closed my eyes, crossing my arms while I thought of the words to describe Brazil. "Well the people of brazil are very traditional, we always celebrate holidays and events just like our ancestors did in the old days. There's so many different kinds of food, but most food we eat contain some awesome spices that we like to call 'El fuego eterno'. It's super spicy, so it's not for people that can't handle the heat. And also Brazil is a prosperous country." Luna stared at me; she had a confused look on her face. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, "It's nothing, it's just," She hesitated, "If your country is so prosperous how come you're an orphan?" Miss Blair shot a look at Luna. "What? It's just a question." I became serious and distant, remembering the awful event that resulted in me ending up in the orphanage. "Chase?" I looked up at Luna. She looked worried, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head and then looked out the window. I didn't feel like talking about my past or anything, I didn't want to the mood to be so depressing so I kept quiet.  
Luna looked at me for a second longer, waiting for me to answer. When she realized I wasn't going to talk she hung her head in disappointment and turned back around in her seat. There was an awkward silence for the rest of the ride to the house. When we rolled up in the drive way Miss Blaise broke the silence, "So we're home," She said enthusiastically. "C'mon let's get you settled in." She and Luna got out of the car and I got out after them. I looked at my new home; it was a nice house with a brown rooftop, two floored with wooden beams covering much of the white walls that looked sturdy. "Wow this is a nice house you have Miss Blaise," I said with amazement. Miss Blaise smiled proudly, "This is nothing! Wait till you get inside!" She opens up the trunk and grabs my bag. "Oh and enough with the 'Miss Blaise', just call me Pam or Mom if you like!" I rubbed the back of my head and laughed sheepishly. "Uh, I'll just call you Pam for now." Pam walked up to me and handed me my bag, "Great! Now let's get you situated for the night. She walked toward the house and me and Luna followed after her. Pam reached inside her purse and took out a keychain with a gold key attached. She put inside the lock and turned it, then she pushed open the door and we went inside.  
It was total darkness inside the house, the only light being the street light from outside. "I can't see a thing," I said trying to squint in the dark. Luna laughed, "Well if you let me turn on the light switch." She raised her hand up to a light switch near the door and then she flicked it. Immediately the lights of a chandelier high above our heads lit up, lighting the first main hall of the first floor. "Wow," I said with awe. There were statues and other decorations lining the walls and the floor was hardwood. The chandelier had crystals hanging from it and on both of the walls there were two sets of stairs that led up to the second floor. And in the middle of all this was a cherry tree about a head taller than me. Pam put her hand on my shoulder, "Its beautiful isn't it?" I nodded my head in agreement. "Yep I got this house for a great deal! Anyway, Luna take chase up to his room and then get ready for bed. You both have school early in the morning!" I looked up at Pam in surprise, "School? But I just got here!" Pam put down her purse on a small nightstand by a statue. "Yes I know, but since summer is over the school is opening back up and we need to have you registered." I sighed. Already I'm being thrown into a school I barely know. "C'mon Chase," Luna said while pulling my arm. "Let me show you're room!" We rush up the stairs and turn left into a hallway. Luna pointed to a room on the right, "This is my room," she said.  
On the door was a poster of a rock band that Chase recognized. "You like Linkin Park?," I asked. Luna's face brightened, "Yes! Do you listen to their music?" I nodded my head, "Yeah! I got their whole album." Luna grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "That's awesome!," She exclaimed. I grabbed her arms and slipped out of her grasp, "ha, yeah. So where's my room?" She grabbed my arm once again and pulled me over to a room next to hers. "Here this is your room," she said as she pushed open the door and flicked on a switch. I looked around the room; there was a red oval rug in the middle of the floor and a double bed on the right of it. On the far wall was a marble dresser with a square mirror. A closet was on the far right corner of the room and a big window was behind the dresser, the crimson drapes covering it. "I like it!," I said. Luna smiled, "I'm glad you do! Anyway I'm going to bed so I'll see you in the morning." She walked out of my room but then stopped and turned her head. "Good night bro," She said, smiling. I grinned and said, "Goodnight sis." With that she left and closed my door after her.  
I unzipped my bag and put on some pajamas then slid into the dark red covers of my bed. I got comfy and put the pillow under my arm while I lay on my side. "So far so good," I said to myself. And with that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with the lights still on.

Code Lyoko

"Chaaaase," Luna shook me gently, "Hey sleepy head wake up!" I open up one eyelid, "What?" She gave me a wide grin and said, "It's time for your first day at Kadic!" I look at her confused, "Kadic? Is that the school we're going to?" Luna nodded, "Yep! Now get u and get dressed! Mom has already picked an outfit for you to wear and put your bag in the car." I became even more confused, and it must've shown because she told me she'll explain it later and to hurry and get ready. I didn't know what was going on but I did what I was told. I grabbed the clothes lain out on my dresser. It was my usual wear, a red track suit with cargo pants. I took them with me to a bathroom at the end of the hall.

After I took my shower and got dressed I went downstairs to the kitchen, where Pam was washing plates at a double sink. When I entered the kitchen she greeted me, "Good morning dear! Sit down and eat your breakfast so we can get going." I walked over to a long dining table where Luna was munching on a bagel. I sat down next to her and Pam served me a toasted bagel with eggs and bacon. She also handed me a plastic fork. "Eat up!" She told me. I thanked her and dug into the eggs. I shovel a mouthful of eggs into my mouth and chewed it slowly. All of a sudden my mouth bursts with flavor and spices. "Holy crap, these eggs are amazing!," I say with my mouth still full of eggs. I stuffed my face with the eggs then went to the bacon and bagel. I ate it all under 30 seconds. After I finished I patted my stomach, "Phew that was good! You're a good cook Pam!" Pam chuckled, shaking her head, "Why thank you Chase. And you can really eat!" I grinned at her. "I'll say! You eat just like my friend Odd!" I cocked my head the way Luna did, "Odd? Who's Odd?" Luna giggled, "Don't worry you'll get to meet him once we get to the school."

Pam collected our plates when we finished and put them in the sink. "Alright, let's get going! You two are going to be late if we don't leave soon." We exit the house, Pam locking the door behind us. "Shot gun!," Luna yelled as she rushed to the car and grabbed the handle of the passenger door. Me and Pam rolled our eyes and walked up to the car. "Wow, Pam was right. You do hog the front seat!" I taunted. Luna glared at me, "Oh shut up Chase!," she said, obviously annoyed. I gave her a mischievous grin then put up the loser sign up on my forehead. Luna looked like she was going top lunge at me when Pam stepped in, "Will you two stop it!? We don't have time to argue! So get in the car already!" We both stuck our tongues out at each other before getting in the car. Once we were all inside, Pam drove out of the drive way and into the main road. On the way to the school I decided to ask them why we were bringing my bag. "So why are we taking my bag to school?," I asked. "Well in Kadic the students live in dorms in the school itself." Luna explained to me. "What? We're going to be living there?," I asked. Luna nodded her head, "It's not as bad as you think though. Its actually pretty cool, like having your own apartment. Of course there's still the school work but all and all it's a fun place to be." I mulled over all of it in my head. It would be cool to sleep in a dorm, I thought to myself. I could probably make a lot of friends there too. "Look chase!," Luna said, snapping me to attention. "There's Kadic!" I pressed my face up in the window to get a better view of the school. The school was huge and had multiple windows. As we got closer I saw hundreds of students walking through a gate in front of the school, and hanging out. "Wow," I said, "it's huge! And there are so many students here!"

"Yeah and just wait till you meet my friends!," Luna said full of excitement, "They're awesome!" I turned to Luna, "They can speak English right?" She laughed. "Of course! Almost everyone at Kadic speaks English so no need to worry." I breathed a sigh of relief. That's one thing I don't have to worry about, I thought to myself. Pam stopped the car up front, then pressed a button that popped open the trunk. "Ok guys I'll see you in the summer." She turned to Luna, "You make sure Chase gets to the principals office and show him where to go ok?" Luna nodded her head. "I will. See you later mom," she said as she got out of the car. I got out after and went to the back to grab my bag. I closed the trunk then walked over to where Luna was standing. Pam waved goodbye as she pulled off into the street. We waved back as she drove away, going to wherever moms go.

After Pam disappeared out of our sight, Luna grabbed my arm and dragged me off toward the school. "First things first," She said while we dodged other students who were hanging out in the school yard. "We have to go to the principal's office to get you registered and have you settled in." We got through all the students and enter the building. The school was nice and looked like a ordinary school, only bigger and a lot cleaner. We reached the principal's office and opened the door. We walked up to a desk that lay in front of the principal's room. A secretary was working on her computer, not looking up when we entered. "Uh excuse me," Luna said trying to get the secretary's attention, "can I see the principal please? My brother is new here and needs to be registered." The secretary stopped whatever she was doing on the computer and turned her attention to me and Luna. "Oh of course," she said gesturing to the principal's door, "Go right ahead." Luna thanked her and entered the room. I gave the secretary a head nod then entered the room as well.

The principal was behind his desk, writing something on a sheet of paper with a ball point pen. He was a man probably in his early 40's, with gray hair and a full beard and mustache that covered almost all of his lower face. When we approached him he looked up from his work and said, "Oh hello, what can I do for you today?" Luna leaned on the desk with one arm, smiling. "Hi Mr. Delmas, it's so nice to see you after these long three months," She said. It was to me that Luna was trying to get something out of him by using flattery. But it didn't seem to be working. "Nice try Miss Blaise but you are still on trash duty for your little prank last year." Luna groaned and her shoulders sagged. Then Mr. Delmas turned his attention to me, "And who is this? I don't think I've ever seen you before." Luna was about to introduce me but instead I spoke for myself, "My name is Chase, I'm Luna's adopted brother," I said, Luna looking at me a little surprised. "I just got here from Brazil yesterday and I'm here to register myself for Kadic." Mr. Delmas scratched his beard like he was considering it in his head. "Very well," He said as he pulled some paper work from a drawer under his desk. "I'll need you to complete these forms that ask for your information and sign them." He hands me a pen and I set to work on the forms, answering as many of the questions I possibly could. Then I put down my signature and handed it back to Mr. Delmas. "Thank you, I'll keep these in the student files." He then handed me a sheet of paper with a list of school subjects on it. "Uh what's this?," I asked staring at the paper. "That is your schedule; these are the classes you will attend to for the rest of the year," Mr. Delmas said.

Luna took the schedule from my hands. "Oh cool, you have the same science class as I do!," she said with excitement. I smiled, at least I won't be alone, I thought to myself. Then Mr. Delmas took out a key from a filing cabinet and set it on the desk. "Here is your key for your dorm. Go and get situated, class starts in an hour." We both gave our thanks and took off toward the dorm building. We headed up to the second floor and continued down the H hall. We stopped at H-10, the dorm where I would be residing in. "Well here you are," Luna said, "You get settled in, I'm going to go find my friends so they can meet you." I nodded and watched as Luna walked back the way we came and go down the stairs. When she was gone, I unlocked the door with the key Mr. Delmas gave me. I stepped in my new dorm, looking around the area. My dorm was a plain room with a bed, a desk for me to do my school work, an office chair, A dresser and a closet. "Looks like I have to spice this place up myself," I said dropping my bag on the floor. I headed for a lamp that was sitting on my desk and turned the knob. But the light didn't turn on. "Huh? That's weird, maybe it isn't plugged in. But when I looked under the desk to check, there was the plug, hooked into the socket. "Oh great, I got a broken lamp," I complained.

I stood back up from under the desk, and then shrugged and headed over to my bag. I knelt on the floor and unzipped it to take out my stuff. Just then I heard a popping sound and then a dull thud. What was that? I wondered. I looked back at my desk and my eyes grew wide. There, sparkling like crazy in the socket was purple electricity. It had pushed the plug out and was now surging out of the socket, and out from under the desk. I stood up from the floor backing away from it as it continued to grow and take shape. "What the heck is that?" I said as the lightning took the shape of a man. It raised one arm, pointing its fingertips at me. Lightning was building up in that one point and I didn't know what it was doing. Until all of the electricity stored was released and I was the target.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase:

I dodged the attack, which cut the left side of my cheek and then blew a hole through the door. I looked at the huge gaping hole, then back at the electric creature. I gulped, "That was way to close!" The creature looked like it was about to release another attack but I didn't stick around for that one. As soon as it started building up electricity in its finger, I flew out the door and into the hallway running as fast as I could. When I reached the stairs I jumped on the rails and then jumped down on the rails on the stairs below, free running on them until I reached the bottom stairs. I stopped for a brief moment to catch my breath, and then I looked up to see if the creature was following me. Sure enough, there it was poking its purple electrified head out above the railings of the H-floor. It looked like it was grinning, like watching me run for my life is amusing to it. It then extended its arms out to send another attack down my way. "Oh crap!," I shouted as it released the attack faster than the others. I lunged forward just before it hit the spot where I was standing, making a crack sound. I sprung back on my feet and ran down a hallway then turned a corner, not caring where I was even going. I kept running, not looking back to see if it was still following for fear that I might trip and fall, enabling the creature to have a clear shot at me. As I was running I noticed that all the lights in the hallway were out and there was no one in sight. "Why is it dark in here and where is every one?" I asked myself. Then I saw a big doorway that looked like it led into the gymnasium. "They got to be in there," I said aloud. I burst through the door, slowing down my pace then completely stopped and leaned over with my hands on my knees. I was exhausted and sweating furiously.

I wiped my forehead and sighed, relieved that I got away from the creature, at least for the time being. I gained my posture then looked around the gymnasium. No one was in there and all the lights were out as well. "Ok this is just too weird," I said scratching my head, "Am I the only one in the building?" Just then the lights started to flicker, electricity sparkling like mad from them. "Oh c'mon!" I said and then ran back out of the gym before the creature could get to me. "I got to find Luna! She could be in danger!" And with that I sped off into the hallways with the creature hard on my heels.

Luna:

I maneuvered my way through the sea of panicking students, looking for Chase. "Chase! Chaaase!," I called out over the crowd but he was nowhere in sight. I started to worry that he was still inside and he could be in serious danger. "Luna!," a girl with dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail on the side of her head approached me. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She pointed her thumb back in the direction of the forest where the sewer passage to the old abandoned factory lay. "Come on, the others are already at the factory. We got to go!" I shook my head, "No I can't leave without my brother! You go on ahead Natalie, I'll catch up with you later," I said to her. She looked at me like she was about to answer a question but just shrugged and said, "Alright, find your brother, whoever he is and then hurry over to the factory." She then ran off into the forest, no one paying attention to her. I continued searching for chase, calling out his name till I heard students scream and glass shattering. I looked in the direction in which everyone was staring and pointing. When I looked up, my eyes grew wide with terror. Up there hanging from the second floor window was Chase. He was hanging onto the window seal with his right hang, his left arm looked damaged. He was starting to lose his grip on the window and it looked like he was running out of strength. "Oh my god, Chase hold on!," I shout as I raced over to him, pushing other students out of my way. He looked down and saw me approaching, "Luna, you're oka….," before he could finish his sentence he lost his grip on the window and begin to fall. "Aaaaugh!," he shouted as he continued to fall, getting close to the ground. I picked up speed, and lunged forward, catching him a second before he hit the dirt.

We tumbled into the wall, a dust cloud forming around us. Chase lifted himself up and then rubbed his arm. "Oww! That thing really wanted to kill me," He said, looking up at the window he fell from. "I don't know what the heck it was but I'm glad it's gone." I looked up at him like he was crazy, "Are you out of your mind? You just fell out from the window and you act like it was nothing! What were you doing wondering inside there when we were instructed to leave the building?" Chase sat there and stared at me, a blank expression on his face. "Well, answer me!," I said frustrated. "Sorry, I didn't hear any instructions and I was trying to find you. I wanted to make sure you were safe from that electric monster. It shot me on my arm and I staggered back into the window." I sighed and then smiled, "You're an idiot you know that?" He gave me that wide grin he always wear and said, "Yeah I know."

We stood up from the ground and brushed ourselves off. Mr. Delmas approached along with Jim the physical education teacher. "My goodness, are you two alright?," He asked with deep concern. "Yes we're fine," I responded. "Good, now go join the other students and stay away from the building until this matter is dealt with." We nodded our heads and jogged over to where the students stood. When we got there the students crowded around Chase and bombarded him with questions. "Uh hey wait a minute," he said confused. "Luna, help me out here!" I giggled and said, "Nope, you're on your own bro!" More students crowded around chase, smothering him even more. I watched, enjoying myself until my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?" It was my friend Jeremy Belpois, "Where are you, Luna?," He asked. "The guys are having some trouble in Lyoko right now and Yumi and Odd have just been devirtualized! Aelita, Ulrich, Kayden, Natalie, and Blaze are under heavy fire! We need back up!"

I looked back at Chase, who was still being bombarded by the other students. "Yeah I'm sorry I just ran into a little trouble. Listen is it ok if I bring my brother, Chase with me?" Jeremy raised his voice, "Are you crazy? No we can't risk bringing another person into the group! We have too many people as it is now, and plus we don't even know him! We don't know if we can trust him to keep this a secret!" I sighed, knowing that bringing Chase into all of this is a huge risk, but also knowing that he could be some major help. "Listen and hear me out Jeremy," I said to him with a commanding voice, "Yes it's true that bringing him is a big risk, but think about how serious Xana's attacks have become. Xana's power is growing every day, and it's becoming even more difficult to stop him. We need another person in the group, and that person is Chase. He's headstrong and laughs at danger, right in the face! He could be a valuable addition to the team. Please Jeremy, please." There was a long silent pause, then Jeremy sighed and said, "Alright, you can bring him along, just get here as soon as you can okay?" I smiled wide and nodded, "Don't worry Jeremy we'll be there in a flash!" I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I then faced the students surrounding Chase and then barged in. I pushed the other students out of the way until I found Chase, who had girls all over him, giggling and smirking. Chase was blushing so hard that his face matched the color of his red track jacket. I shook my head, walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Sorry ladies but Casanova here has something important to attend to." I dragged him away from the girls and the crowd of students and into the forest. "Hey wait, where are we going?," He asked, looking back at the students. "I was making friends!" I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, you were flirting with a bunch of girls. I hardly call that making friends."

We moved through the forest until we came across a clearing and there lying in the grass was the entrance to the sewers that led to the factory. "Here we go," I said as I lifted the lid off the hole. "Come on let's go Chase." I lowered myself into the whole, grabbing a hold of the ladder that went down into the sewer. "The sewer? Why are we going in there?" I started to climb down the ladder, and as I went down I said, "You'll find out soon enough! Now c'mon we don't have much time!" I continued down the ladder, jumping down on the sewer floor when I reached the end. Chase hesitated but then climbed down as well, closing the opening after him.

Code Lyoko

Chase:

I followed Luna as we ran along the sewer floor, a stream flowing below us. We approached a skate board that leaned on the wall of the sewer. Luna grabbed it and set it down under her foot. "I'm sorry there isn't anything for you to ride. You're going to have to run. Will you be able to keep up?," She said to me. "Pshh! don't worry about me, It'll be no sweat keeping up." Luna smiled and then pushed her foot off of the cement, propelling herself forward on her board. "Well then let's see who gets there first!," She yelled back at me. I grinned, my blood heating up and adrenaline pumping through my veins, "You're on!" I shouted back as I dashed after, leaning forward to gain speed. It took me only a couple of seconds to get next to her. She looked over at me surprised; I grinned and waved at her. "Wow you're fast!," She remarked, "But you I bet you won't be able to get over that gap!" Gap? I thought. I looked forward and just about a few feet away was a gap in the path. Luna gave herself more speed with three powerful pushes with her foot and ollied over the gap with ease. She turned her head back and stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked and then ran full speed at the gap. When I reached the edge I jumped over with one foot, doing a somersault in the air, and then landed on the other side perfectly on my feet. Luna's jaw dropped, "That was amazing!," she said. "How did you do that?" I shrugged and then ran up alongside her, "I'm just really athletic!"

We finally made it to the end and climbed back up to the surface. "Ok come on," Luna said pointing over to a bridge, "we're almost there just got to cross this bridge." We ran across the bridge then went inside an old factory. When we entered, we emerged on a catwalk that overlooked the ground floor of the factory. In the middle of it all was an elevator that looked like it led down to the basement floor. Luna walked over to the edge of the catwalk and grabbed a chain that hung down from the ceiling. She then swung off of the catwalk down to the ground floor. Once she was on the ground she signaled for me to follow suit. I looked at the other chains hanging next to me and then back at Luna and smiled. Instead of swinging down on the chains, I just put my right hand on the railing and swung myself over it, landing on the floor with a heavy thud. I stood and brushed off my shoulder giving Luna a smug grin. She crossed her arms, "Show off!," She said then proceeded over to the elevator. She pressed a button and the elevator doors opened. We stepped inside and then she pressed a few more buttons on a pad which closed the doors and enabled the elevator to descend. "Hey Chase, once we get down to the supercomputer things aren't going to be the same afterwards, "Luna said, looking at me with a serious face. I nodded, understanding that whatever we were going somehow links to the electric creature and will be dangerous. "By the way, what is this supercomputer," I asked. "Ask Jeremy," She said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. We entered the room, and in the center was what I assumed was the supercomputer Luna mentioned. It was connected to thousands of wires that were all tangled up and ran under the floor.

There were three people near the computer, one was sitting in a chair typing on the keyboard and the other two were watching over him. "Hey guys, sorry we're late we lost track of time. Is everything going ok?" Luna said as she walked up to them with me behind her. The person in the chair swiveled around to face us, "Not good. They managed to take out the hornets and krabs, but they're having trouble fending off the megatanks and krankalots. Ulrich and Blaze have taken way too much damage and won't last for much longer! They need back up!" I realized that the guy must be the leader, but he sure didn't look like one. He had messy blonde hair and he wore glasses. He was scrawny and looked like he had never lifted anything in his life. I looked at the girl standing by him on his left. She had short black hair and her clothes were in all black. I assumed she was Asian by looking at her eye shape. Then I looked at the guy on the right. He had blonde hair like the guy with glasses but it went up to a point and there was a purple patch in the middle. He was shorter than and a lot scrawnier than the nerd. "Hey you," The nerd said, "You're Luna's brother right?" I nodded, "Yeah I'm her adopted brother. My name's Chase." The nerd stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Chase," He said as we shook hands, "I'm Jeremy, and these two next to me are Yumi and Odd." The girl, Yumi, smiled and waved at me. I returned the wave and said, "Hi."

Odd walked up to me and patted my shoulder, "Well Chase welcome to the group!," he said cheerfully. I smiled, "Thanks! I'm glad to be a part of it! But I'm still confused, why are we in this place and what's up with the huge calculator?" Jeremy swiveled around in his chair, setting to work on the computer. "We'll explain all of that later. Right now you two have to hurry and get in the scanners." I opened my mouth to ask him what scanners were when Luna suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me back over to the elevator. "No time for questions Chase," She said as the elevator opened and we got inside. She pressed another combination of buttons and down we went to another room. This one had pods with wires that looked like it ran down from the computer. Luna went off to one and the door to it opened. She stepped in and turned to face me, "Don't just stand there looking stupid get in one of the scanners!" I look in the direction of an empty scanner then walked over to it. I cautiously stuck my head inside, observing it before I entered. Once the doors shut automatically and I was now trapped in the scanner. "Hey, what's going on? What's happening?," I said banging on the door. Jeremy's voice came out of nowhere making me jump, "It's okay Chase! Calm down, we're beginning the virtualization process."

I heard a clanking noise and then light begin to surround me. "Scanner, Luna," I heard Jeremy say. "Scanner, Chase." A ring slowly rose around me, shining a red light on me. "Virtualization!" Air rushed into my face and blew through my hair than everything went white for a moment. After a few minutes I started to regain my vision, and it seemed that I was materializing into a forest. I looked down and realized I was 6 feet in the air and fell hard to the forest floor. I lay there with my arms and legs spread out, groaning. "Wow I thought you'd be more graceful than that," Luna said as she approached me. I looked up at her, "Oh shut u-." I stared at Luna, stunned by her appearance. She was in a black outfit with stripes on her sides and shoulders. Behind her waving back and forth was a furry black tail and her hands were big black paws with grey diamonds running along them. On top of her head were two cat ears. "What?" she said with her hands on her hips. I stood up then looked her over one more time. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" I burst into a huge laughter, pointing my finger at her. "Why are you laughing?!" she asked. I wiped the tears out of the corners of my eyes, "I'm sorry its just that you look ridiculous!" She rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever! What makes you any better?" I looked down to see what I was wearing.

I had on a dark red chest plate that wrapped around the front and back. In the middle of it was a black sphere that seemed to glow iridescently. Under the armor was an all black suit that covered my whole body. I raised my arms and saw that I also had red gauntlets with several holes in them. The gear that wrapped around my legs just above my ankles also had holes in them. Then I felt something on my back and reached behind me, feeling what I assumed was a staff. I look back at Luna and grinned. "No offense Luna, but I put your costume to shame." She scoffed then turned her back to me. "Whatever!" Just then Jeremy's voice ringed in my ear, "Will you two just knock it off?! The others are in trouble right now! Hurry there right up ahead!" Luna looked up at the sky as if Jeremy's face was up there somewhere, "Don't worry Jeremy we're on it!" And with that we ran straight across the path through the forest. I noticed that there wasn't any ground in some places and underneath us was a vast space. Something told me not to fall or it was the end of the road. As we continued on I heard sounds of battle not to far off to our right. "We're almost there c'mon," Luna said as she turned to the direction of the sounds. After a minute passed we reached our destination.

Five people were taking cover behind trees and fighting off what seemed to be about a dozen or more monsters. We joined them behind the trees, Lasers zipping above our heads. "It's about time you got here!" a kid with brown hair said. He was dressed in a yellow outfit with a headband tied on his head. He wielded to swords that looked like they could cut through anything. "Sorry Ulrich, Chase here was slowing me down," She glared at me like it was my entire fault. The others looked at me too but with curiosity. "Who's this?," a girl said. She was an archer, with her dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail. "Oh this is my adopted brother Chase." She pointed over to the archer, "That's Natalie Ulrich's sister." Natalie waved at me and I returned the greeting. "And the person over there is..." Luna was interrupted by a guy in heavy body armor and helmet. "We don't have time for introductions right now! We got to take these guys out do Aelita can get to the tower and deactivate it!" The guy's armor was red and white and he wielded bladed tonfas that were about 2 feet in length. He rose up from his cover and shot out a lightning bolt at a tall-crab like monster. The bolt hit it dead center on a symbol on its head. The monster staggered from the attack then exploded instantly. "We need to find a way to get her past those things!" The guy said. Ulrich nodded, "Blaze is right, with those things standing in the way we can't even get a yard near the tower. We need a plan." I observed the blockade the monsters created then I stood up in front of the group. "Okay listen up I got a plan," I said with a confident voice. The others looked up at me, waiting to hear my plan, "We're going to attack in two positions, above and below." I turned to Natalie then pointed up to a branch high above our heads. "Natalie, since your specialty is long distance, you're going to be the one to attack up there. You think you can do that?" Natalie nodded then climbed up the tree to the branch and got in position, her bow and arrow ready. I nodded in approval then turned back to the others, "Ok now who's good at melee combat. Ulrich and Blaze raised there hands. "Ok then you two are with me. We're going to rush that blockade with Aelita close behind us, that way we can make a path for Aelita so she can get to that tower.

A pink-haired girl came over to where we stood, "That sounds risky, but I'll do it." Ulrich and Blaze stood up and then nodded indicating to me that they were ready. "Alright then," I said then to the others still in cover, "you guys stay here give us some cover fire." they nodded and Luna gave me a thumbs up. I gave her one back then joined Aelita, Ulrich, and Blaze. We formed a line with Aelita behind us then drew our weapons. "Alright," I said holding my Bo staff with both hands, "Let's do this thing." As if in response to my command my staff extended automatically, it now being 5 feet in length. I held my staff to the side and nodded my head to the others. And with that we charged straight at the enemy and into the barrage of lasers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase:

We charged at the monsters at full speed deflecting blasts with our weapons. Ulrich slashed at the lasers while Blaze knocked them away with his tonfas. I twirled my staff in front of me, deflecting the lasers with the ends of the staff. We were progressing well and were getting closer to the tower until Ulrich got hit in the shoulder and our line was broken. We halted our advance and helped Ulrich get to his feet. The enemy kept up the onslaught, shooting laser after laser. "Crap!" I said then quickly got in front of the others and deflected as many blasts as I could. "Ulrich hurry and get on your feet! We need to reform the line!" Ulrich nodded then got back in his position and so did Blaze. We continued toward the blockade, deflecting blast after blast. We managed to get within a couple of meters near the blockade, but then we were stopped in our tracks. The onslaught was too much for us to take. "I don't if I can keep this up!" Ulrich said. He was moving at a slower pace. "Same goes for me," Blaze said. "I'm getting exhausted!" I look back at them and smiled. "No problem! Hey Natalie, let her rip!" Natalie nodded and then pointed her bow up towards the sky. She pulled back then released her arrow which shot straight up in the air. "How is one arrow going to help us?" Blaze asked, doubting that the arrow will do anything to the blockade.

But just as the arrow came back into view, we see that it wasn't alone. Behind it was a hailstorm of arrows, all of them coming straight towards us. "Holy…," I said with my jaw dropping. "Wait, we're going to get hit by those arrows!" Aelita said with concern. She was right the arrows were coming our way, and they were coming fast. "Crap! Guys c'mon, we got to shield Aelita!" I said as I pull her down and put my staff over our heads. Ulrich and Blaze did the same as the arrows came raining down. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But I felt nothing, and didn't hear anything. I looked up to see what happened, and what I saw almost threw me on my back. All of the arrows made their mark on the monsters. Each of them was centered perfectly on the symbols on their heads. Not one even came near us, we were completely unscathed.

All of the monsters exploded simultaneously, the force of the explosion almost blowing me away. We all stood up and looked back at Natalie, who was sitting on the tree branch swinging her legs back and forth. She had a huge smile on her face looking like the happiest kid in the world. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She gave me one back. Then the smile on her face faded and a look of horror replaced it. She pointed in our direction and shouted, "Megatank!" Megatank? I thought in my head. What the heck is she talking about? I turned my head to see where she was pointing, and there sitting ominously before the tower was a giant black sphere with the same symbol as the other monsters. "What the heck is that thing?" I asked Aelita, who was backing up looking more was freaked out than anyone I ever seen. "Aelita?" without looking at me she answered, "It's a Megatank, one of Xana's strongest minions! We've had so much difficulty handling one in the past. It can take out either one of us in one hit!" I gulped then looked back at the Megatank. It stood there, like it was mulling over who to shoot first. Then its black exterior was broken in half and separated, revealing the insides. There in the middle of a thick red axle was another symbol but this one seemed to glow red.

"Look out it's about to fire!" shouted blaze as he dived off to the left. I grabbed Aelita's hand and quickly pulled her over to the right behind a tree. Ulrich still exhausted from deflecting all of the lasers, couldn't dodge it in time and got hit in the hip by the Megatank's vertical laser wall. "Uggh," Ulrich said in pain. He fell to his hands and knees then begin to dematerialize. "Oh no Ulrich!" I shout, my hand reached out towards him. Aelita put her hand on my arm and lowered it down. "Its okay Chase, Ulrich just dematerialized out of Lyoko and is now back at the factory." I looked at Aelita who gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed in relief then turned my attention to the Megatank. "We have to take that thing out before it takes us out." I called over to where blaze was taking cover, "Blaze, we need to a distraction so I can get a clear shot at it!" Blaze nodded and gave me a thumbs up. He ran out of cover waving his arms over his head. "Hey, over here you giant rolling bowling ball," Blaze shouted, "Come and get me!" The Megatank swerved around to face Blaze. It began to fire off another shot. "Here's my chance," I said, "Aelita stay under cover!" And with that I dashed toward the Megatank, who had paid no attention to me. I ran even faster to get to it because it looked like it was ready to fire again. Oh no, I'm not going to make it, I thought in my head. Just then, in my moment of doubt I felt a pulsating sensation in my legs. It built up to a point where my legs felt like they were going to explode.  
Then the sensation vanished instantly and as this happened I shot forward in a burst of speed. "YAAAAAAAAUGGHH!" I yelled, unable to control myself. The trees went by me in a blur. Wind smacked me in the face making it hard for to keep my eyes open. I was getting closer and closer to the Megatank with each second. Crap, I have to work fast! I thought to myself as I pulled my staff from my back and held it straight out. It wasn't even a second longer when I rammed my staff hard into the symbol of the Megatank just before the shot was fired. The Megatank exploded and I got sent flying. "HOLY CRAAAAAAAP," I shouted as I soared through the air and then crashed landed right into a tree. "Ouch that tree smarts!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see it was Luna. "Nice landing Chase! I give you 5 points for failure," she said with a grin on her face. I smiled, "Oh thanks I really appreciate that." She helped me up and I brushed myself off. Natalie came running up to us, looking excited. "Chase, that was awesome!" Natalie said, "I never seen someone move that fast! You're even faster than Ulrich! How did you do that?" I shrugged, not sure what I did to make myself move like that. "I just felt this weird feeling in my legs and then it disappeared. Then just like that I was going so fast that I didn't even have any control."

"Uh HELLO! Are you guys forgetting that we still have to deactivate the tower?" Jeremy said. "Don't worry Jeremy, Aelita is already on her way," said Luna. I looked in the direction of where I left Aelita. Like Luna said she was jogging over to the tower. Once she reached it she slowed her pace then walked right through the walls. My draw dropped, "Did she just walk through a wall?" Luna smiled, "Yep, and don't worry you'll get used to it in time." I shook my head, thinking about all of the insane events that happened to me. After this is over I'm going to my room and taking a nap.

I look at the tower wondering what Aelita was doing that was taking so long. "So what happens when the tower is deactivated," I asked. "You're about to find out," Luna said. A white light suddenly erupted from the tower, engulfing everything. "What is that?" I asked them. "That's our ticket home," Luna said as the white light came closer and closer. Blaze was the first to be swallowed by the light, then Natalie, then Luna. As it inched its way toward me I thought whether anything will ever be normal again. It doesn't matter if everything goes back to normal, I thought to myself, as long as I have Luna and her friends I'll be fine. The light finally reached me and slowly began to swallow me. I watched the forest disappear into the light until I saw nothing but white than everything went dark.

Code Lyoko

Chase:

I woke up staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom. My body felt heavy and I was covered in sweat. What the hell just happened, I thought, was that all a dream? I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. The morning sunlight seeped through the blinds of the bedroom windows and lit the room. There on my dresser were my clothes folded up in a neat pile by Miss Blaise. Everything looked exactly the way it was earlier this morning. "How did I get back here?" I said aloud. "It's simple," Luna said. She was standing in my doorway leaning against the frame. "When the tower deactivated Jeremy used the return to the past program to send us back before Xana attacked." I couldn't believe what I heard. "We went back in time?" Luna nodded her head, "Yeah, anyway get ready mom is cooking breakfast." She left the room and headed down the stairs. I threw the covers off of me and got out of bed. Grabbing the clean clothes on the dresser, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Pam was doing the dishes just like she did the first time. She gave me the same greeting, "Good morning dear! Sit down and eat your breakfast so we can get going."

I sat awkwardly in the dining chair that I sat in earlier. The food was exactly the same, a bagel with eggs and bacon. I looked over at Luna who was eating her meal like all of this was natural for her. She noticed that I was staring at her and gave me a smile while gesturing for me to eat. I grabbed my fork and dug into the eggs. Once I finished breakfast we headed toward the car. My bag was already in the car just like I expected. We all got inside and Pam drove off the driveway and toward the school. The ride there was no different than the first time except this time Luna started a different conversation. We talked about movies and shopping, although I shopping was never my favorite topic. It wasn't long before we reached the school, the students hanging out in the front just like when I first got here. But this time Natalie and Ulrich were waiting for us by the gate. "Oh look your friends were waiting for you," Pam said, "That's sweet!" Luna shook her head," Thanks mom bye!" she said sounding annoyed by Pam. "And don't worry I'll get Chase registered at the principal's office." She got out of the car and shut the door behind her. I opened the back door and was about to step out when Pam said, "Goodbye dear. Good luck in school and behave yourself." I looked back at her and smiled. "I will Pam. See you around!"

After I got out the car and retrieved my bag Pam waved goodbye one last time and then drove off into the high way. I flipped my bag over my shoulder and then walked over to where Luna, Ulrich, and Natalie stood. "So Chase, how do you feel," Ulrich asked. "Weird and out of place," I replied. Natalie giggled and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. In the meantime do you want us to take you to the principal's office?" I shook my head. "No thanks, I can get there myself. I'll catch up with you guys later." I took off to the principal's office, remembering exactly how to get there. Once I entered the room I approached the secretary's desk. "Excuse me may I speak to Mr. Delmas please?" The secretary looked up from her computer, "Oh of course, go ahead." She went straight back to her work as if I no longer existed. I shrugged and entered Mr. Delmas's office.

Just as I expected he was at his desk writing on a document with his ballpoint pen. I walked up to his desk then coughed. Mr. Delmas abruptly looked up, surprised to see me standing there like he didn't even notice me enter the room. "Oh hello there, how may I help you," He asked. "My name's Chase, I'm Luna Blaise's adopted brother. I would like to register here." Mr. Delmas stroked his beard, "Ah yes I received a phone call from Miss Blaise earlier this morning. She told me you would be coming to attend our school." He opened a drawer and took out the forms that I filled out the first time. "I'm going to need you to-," before he could finish his sentence I took the forms and the pen from his hands and wrote down the information he needed. "Here you go!" I said, handing the form back to him. "Oh well thank you," he said taking the forms and setting them on his desk. He then reached into a cabinet behind him and pulled out my dorm key and my schedule. "Here, this is your-," once again I didn't let him finish his sentence as I took the key and my schedule from his hands and jogged over to the door. "See ya Mr. Delmas!" I said, and then I left his office and exited the room into the hallway. I went straight up the stairs until I reached the H-floor then I walked down the hallway. I stopped at my dorm H-10. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to enter the room. I lifted my hand and grabbed the door knob but I didn't turn it. I then remembered being attacked by Xana. _**What if that happened again**_?, I thought, what if Xana is waiting for me on the other side of this door?

I clenched my fingers hard on the knob. "What am I doing? I'm letting Xana get to me! There's no way I'm afraid of some stupid computer virus!" I said aloud. Filled with newly found confidence, I opened the door and stepped inside. To my relief Xana wasn't there. My dorm looked exactly the way it was supposed to be. I looked over at the lamp on my desk, remembering that it didn't work because of Xana. "Maybe it works now," I said as I walked over to it. I turned the knob on the base and sure enough light beamed out of the light bulb. "Ah that's so much better." I set my bag down my bed and unzipped it. I loaded out my belongings including my clothes, shoes, iPod and my red headphones. I put my clothes in the closet along with my shoes, then I slung my head phones over my neck and tucked my iPod in my right pocket. "That should do it," I said with my arms crossed. "Although it looks pretty plain. I'll have to buy some stuff to personalize my room further." After I set up my room I grabbed my schedule and key and left the room. I locked the door behind me then set off to find my first class. "Ok first up I have biyuuu-oloo-gyy." I stared at the strange word that I failed to comprehend. "What the heck is biyuuu-oloo-gyy?" I shrugged. "Maybe Luna knows, she said that she has this class with me." With that I walked down the hallway to the staircase and went down a floor. I stopped to look around then brought the schedule back up to my face. "Where is this class? I have no idea where I'm going!"

I slumped my shoulders in disappointment and sighed heavily. "I could really use some help." Just then, like an answer to my prayers, Yumi came around a corner and walked up to me. "Hey Chase," she greeted me, "You look lost. Need some help?" I nodded, my shoulders still slumped. Yumi giggled, "You look like a sad puppy!" she grabbed my hand and smiled. "Come on I'll show you where to go. What's your first class?" I looked back at my schedule and squinted, "Biyuuu-oloo-gyy." Yumi laughed hard. "It's pronounced Biology Chase," She corrected me, "And It looks like you're in Luna's classroom. Its right down this hallway let's go!" Yumi tugged me along as we made our way through the horde of students and toward my biology classroom. "Here we are, room 129," Yumi said. She let go of my hand and smiled. "Well I got to get to my class before I'm late, see you around Chase!" She waved goodbye while running off to wherever her class was. I grinned and waved back, "See you Yumi." I watched her until she turned a corner and I could no longer see her. _**Yumi's kinda cute**_, I thought to myself. _**I wonder if she's with anyone. **_I continued to think about Yumi until my thoughts were interrupted by someone. "Excuse me, may I ask why you are standing before my door way staring into space?" I looked to see a middle aged woman with glasses and a lab coat. I blushed and stood straight up. "Oh um sorry my name's Chase, I'm new here." I then hand over my schedule for her to see. "I'm supposed to attend this class." The woman adjusted her glasses as she studied over my schedule. "Very well," She said, handing back to me the schedule. "Please, go on in and find a seat. Class will be starting soon." I nodded and entered the classroom. When I entered everyone shifted their eyes on me. I froze where I stood, nervous from being the center of attention. "Chase! Back here!" I looked over to where the voice came from. In the far back of the room there was Luna, waving her hand in the air. I smiled and trotted over to her table. "Hey Luna," I greeted her as I sat in the chair next to her. "So what I was wondering what biology was, can you tell me?" Luna stared at me like I had a screw loose. "You don't know what biology is? It's a study of life and what affects it. In biology we observe how-," She was interrupted by another person. "Enough with the snooze fest Luna," said Odd who was sitting at the table to our left along with Jeremy. "What are you a substitute teacher?" Me and Odd broke into a laugh. "Ha ha ha, very funny Odd!" Luna said.

"Ok, settle down everyone," the teacher said. "Let's get on with yesterday's lesson. Please turn your textbooks to page 165." All of the students groaned and lazily flipped open their humongous textbooks. The teacher wrote down a bunch of numbers on the blackboard that I didn't understand. "Now as you can see this formula represents the photosynthesis process." The teacher's voice became nothing but a buzz as I zoned out. I rested my head on my fist and sighed. _**This is so boring**_, I thought to myself. I then began to daydream about Lyoko and then about Brazil. All of a sudden those thoughts disappeared and thoughts of Yumi replaced them. She was standing in a field, the wind blowing in her dark hair. She turned her head and my direction and gave me a beautiful smile while she held some of her hair back with her fingers.

I grinned wide, my eyes still closed. _**Maybe this won't be so bad after all, **_I thought.


End file.
